Stag Hunts
by Aromene
Summary: Merlin and Arthur drabbles that vary in tone. Something for everyone and now updated to include the latest season.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own BBC's **_**Merlin**_**, but I think it would be quite a lark to work on that show. And hey, between Wales and France, how can you go wrong?**

**Author's Note: I said I'd get to this eventually. It's just been a lot closer to later rather than sooner.**

Merlin can't really say that his favourite thing is to trail after Arthur when he goes hunting. Merlin does not hunt. There's really no way around that problem either, they've both learned, but Arthur insists he go. And so Merlin does as his sire commands, and grumbles about it as quietly as possible.

He's pretty sure Arthur does it just to vex him, and because he knows Merlin can't say no. But he also hopes that, at least a little bit, Arthur just likes the company of someone who is not one of his soldiers. Still, you wouldn't know it, with the looks Arthur throws him every time he steps on a twig or talks at anything above the barest whisper.

Arthur didn't talk to him at all for three days after he scared the last stag off. Merlin didn't think that was very fair, a fact he adamantly told Gaius, Gwen and anyone else who would listen, except Arthur. There were always stags, and it wasn't like they were going to starve if they didn't bring one back any particular day, and it hadn't really been his _fault_.

Well, actually, it had, and Arthur had been suitably annoyed with him in front of the other men. That he had continued to be annoyed even in private was what had irked Merlin most of all. Three days over a _stag_? Gwen had laughed at him. Gaius had shaken his head. Morgana, who always seemed to know exactly what was happening with everyone in the castle, had just smiled in sympathy whenever she saw him.

And Arthur had glowered. He was good at that; glowering. Merlin is pretty sure he's inherited that trait from Uther, who can glower better than anyone Merlin has ever met.

When Arthur next orders Merlin along on a hunt, he doesn't bother to remind him to talk quietly or watch where he walks. He simply glares thoroughly towards his errand boy with a look that says 'screw this one up and you will never be coming along again' and also 'don't embarrass me again or you will regret it' at the same time. Merlin knows Arthur well enough to read his looks for what they are.

Merlin is extra careful and the men return to Camelot that night with a stag and an unexpected boar. Arthur doesn't say anything to Merlin about it, but he returns to treating him like he always does, with a mixture of annoyance, thinly-veiled patience, and humour. It's not much, but it seems to be their usual relationship, and Merlin has to say it rather works, in some strange way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns them, last I checked, but you know, things might have changed. **

**AN: Written in five minutes to cheer up a friend. I should probably not have admitted to that. Spoilers for the season finale.**

It's not the first time Arthur has nearly died, but it still changes things. Merlin is a bit more cautious then he has been. He walks the halls of the castle a little less distractedly. When Arthur leaves the protection of the walls, Merlin always goes with him, even hunting.

He feels a little like he's failed in his promise to protect Arthur no matter what. He'd been willing to die, to give up his life to save the Prince, but it hadn't been he who had made the sacrifice. He'd nearly lost his mother and then Gaius. He doesn't want that happening again. Doesn't want to have to choose between Arthur and anyone else.

So he watches closely, in the hopes that he can stop the next attempt. Because there will be one. Arthur just attracts trouble like that.

But it's more than that. Something in Merlin's head has changed. Before he'd have stepped in front of an arrow headed Arthur's way without even thinking about it. This time, though, he had thought it through rather thoroughly, and concluded he was entirely willing to give up his life. Not for the prince. Not for the future king. For _Arthur_. For his _friend_.

And worryingly, for something more. He knows Arthur doesn't think of him that way. The way he's treated rings too much of face value. Arthur isn't one to hide secrets like that, Merlin thinks. He's a servant (an annoying one at that) and some days a friend. And that's all it's ever going to be. Merlin can accept that.

Well, mostly. It's hardest when they're outside the castle walls. When Merlin knows he should be paying extra attention to what is around them and not extra attention to watching Arthur. But it is easier out here, with only a few soldiers, to just stare. If Arthur ever notices he doesn't say anything, and so Merlin assumes he doesn't, because then he would. But at night when they curl up around the fire to protect them from the chill of the night air, Merlin pretends to ignore the knights standing watch, and watches Arthur instead. Sometimes so long that he forgets to sleep.

Once Arthur rolls over half way through the night and Merlin realizes those eagle eyes are staring at him in amusement and annoyance.

'Go to sleep, Merlin. Long day hunting tomorrow.'

'Yes, Sire,' Merlin manages and pretends to close his eyes. A few minutes later when he hears Arthur's breathing even out again, he opens them. He doesn't sleep the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters in Merlin belong to the BBC and not to me. I make no money from this, just pleasure!**

*******

Winter has fully descended across the kingdom. The winds have blown cold out of the north for weeks already and look to do so for many weeks more. It is the worst winter even the grandfathers can remember.

Merlin has kept a fire going in Arthur's hearth nearly constantly since the weather turned. Arthur would never admit to being cold, but Merlin isn't about to risk the Prince's health by chancing a chill. It's a laborious chore having to restock the firewood every day, but Merlin does it without complaint. He hopes Morgana's servant is being just as diligent, but he knows Gwen will make sure of it. He can't quite bring himself to care whether the King is snug or not.

He looks after Gaius as much as he can in his spare time (which isn't much). Weather like this is especially hard on the old, and they can't afford for their physician to succumb to illness at this time. Merlin dutifully adds logs to the fire whenever he is back in the room, and makes sure Gaius has something hot to drink before bed each night. Neither of them has been out herb gathering since the weather turned and the snow started. Most of the plants are buried now anyways. Merlin hopes their stocks are in need of resupply before spring arrives. If it ever arrives.

Arthur has become irritable lately. It's too cold to practice in the yard except at mid-day when the sun is strongest, and Merlin knows he's starting to get bored. Arthur bored is never a good thing, but Merlin can't think of what to do to entertain the Prince.

One particularly wretched day the sun doesn't show his face at all; hidden behind dark clouds and blowing snow. Arthur doesn't leave his room all day, sitting at his window staring out at the whirling whiteness. Merlin comes and goes, and Arthur ignores him.

The light fades early as the sun sets behind the mass of grey. Merlin lights candles to chase away the shadows and brings Arthur a sturdy meal of stew and bread. Arthur eats it without really paying it any attention.

Merlin normally leaves the Prince to his meal, preferring to go about his work rather than sit in uncomfortable silence. Tonight, for some reason he can't quite acknowledge, he stays. Arthur doesn't make a comment. He picks away mouthful by mouthful until the bowl is empty and the bread no more than crumbs.

"Is there anything else you want?" Merlin asks when Arthur is finished.

"No," comes the short reply. Arthur pushes his chair back abruptly and stomps back to the window. He can barely see across the courtyard in the storm now raging.

"Arthur..." Merlin starts, but doesn't know how to continue. The silence that follows is long and uncomfortable, but Arthur doesn't tell him to leave, so Merlin stays.

Finally, just as Merlin is getting antsy to move, to talk, to do _something_, Arthur turns to him. His stare is intense, so intense Merlin can't stop himself from glancing away. Arthur has never looked at him like that.

"Merlin," he starts himself and then stops. He takes five measured steps across the floor until he is half way to Merlin's side. He seems to hesitate a moment, and Merlin's breath catches wondering what is coming. "Merlin...stay." His voice is almost pleading, but Merlin would never comment on that.

The simple word shocks him. He never thought, even when he'd hoped, but suddenly the very idea of it scares him to death. He can barely find it in himself to nod, but nod he does.

Arthur approaches him slowly, as if to a scared stallion he is afraid to corner. Merlin stands his ground, unable to make his legs obey his command to do something. He just doesn't know what to do . Arthur stops a foot away. His eyes are dark in the candle light, heavy with what Merlin realises is desire. It's all too much, but Merlin can't turn away, can't even think.

The Prince leans forward, cautiously. Merlin hardly dares breathe as Arthur's lips graze his, but then the spell, or whatever has been holding him locked in stillness breaks, and Merlin pushes forward. Arthur laughs softly against his mouth as he meets him. The room is suddenly too warm despite the fact they both know otherwise.

Arthur catches an arm, hardly breaking the kiss, as he pulls Merlin backwards to the bed. They reach it sooner than expected and Merlin's weight forces Arthur backwards and down until they're lying side by side on the thick blankets.

What begins is a slow exploration. There's no rush, after all, and they've both waited long enough to take it easy. They have all night.

Outside the wind howls around the courtyard whipping blinding snow. But they don't care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters in Merlin belong to the BBC and not to me. I make no money from this, just pleasure!**

**AN: I've been toying with this one since the finale, but I think it's worth posting. Obviously there are spoilers for **_**The Sword in the Stone**_**.**

* * *

The first time the Arthur goes hunting after the wedding, Gwen tags along. Or rather, Gwen comes with him and Merlin tags along. The young wizard is not above admitting, where the king cannot hear, that Gwen's better at this sort of thing than he is.

Still, it's something like a third wheel, where before it was just a second (equally useless) one. But Gwen is good company, and despite being able to hunt herself, she takes little joy in it. She is more than content to ride near the back while Arthur goes off to chase another helpless animal and talk with Merlin.

Gwen is happy. It's constant and obvious and Merlin can't help but grin every time he looks at her. They waited so long for this; nearly lost it more than once; and now at long last they have everything they've ever wanted. It did not happen the way Merlin thought it would, but that's all right. Arthur is king and married to Gwen. Gwen is happy. The kingdom is, for now, safe. Arthur hasn't really changed his dim-witted views of his manservant – unsurprisingly, despite Merlin's hopes – and they still go at each other like children on the training field. But every time it happens, Merlin realises that he wouldn't have it any other way. There has been only the most subtle shift in Camelot after so many years of fear and discontent, but everyone can feel it.

That alone would be enough to make Merlin smile, even when Arthur turns to him the afternoon of that first hunt and glares daggers, because Merlin has just stepped on a stick in sight of the stag they are after.

Merlin just smiles sheepishly until Arthur sighs in a long suffering way and returns the look.


End file.
